Lawson Interrupts the Safety Rangers' Marching and Gets Grounded
On the far side of Third Street Playground, Captain Bradley announces to his troops. Captain Brad: Okay, Safety Rangers! Let's do some marching! Safety Ranger 1: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 2: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 3: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 4: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 5: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 6: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 7: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 8: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 9: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 10: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 11: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 12: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 13: Yes, sir! Safety Ranger 14: Yes, sir! Captain Brad: Let's sing Up and Down with Captain Brown! It's from Sesame Street! Safety Rangers: Yes, sir! So Captain Brad and the Safety Rangers started marching and they began to sing Up and Down with Captain Brown. Captain Brad and the Safety Rangers: Oh, the brave old Captain Brown. He was a splendid man. He marched up to the top of the hill. And he marched right down again. And when he was up, he was up. And when he was down, he was down. And when he was only halfway up, he was neither up nor down. Then Lawson rushed in, interrupting the Safety Rangers' marching. Lawson: Hi there, Safety Geeks! Captain Brad and the Safety Rangers halted, and they were furious. Captain Brad: Lawson, how dare you interrupt our marching?! That's very rude! That's it, I'm taking you to see Miss Finster right now! Lawson: No! Please! Not my teacher! Captain Brad: Too bad! Now come with me right now! Captain Brad dragged Lawson to see Miss Finster, and then he walked up to Miss Finster. Miss Finster: So, Bradley? Why are you dragging Lawson to me? Captain Brad: Me and my soldiers were marching, and Lawson interrupted our marching! Give him a talking to! Pronto! Miss Finster was shocked. Miss Finster: Alright, Bradley! Thanks for telling me! I'll have a word with Lawson! Captain Brad left Lawson to Miss Finster. Miss Finster glared to Lawson. Miss Finster: Lawson, how dare you interrupt the Safety Rangers' marching?! You know it's rude and disrespectful! That's it! Principal Prickly's office! Pronto! Lawson went off to Principal Prickly's office in disgrace. Then he entered Principal Prickly's office, and he confronted Principal Prickly. Principal Prickly: So, Lawson? What brings you here? Lawson: Miss Finster sent me here because I interrupted the Safety Rangers' marching! Principal Prickly was shocked and he was exasperated. Principal Prickly: Lawson, I can't believe you interrupted the Safety Rangers' marching! This is a very serious situation. A very serious situation indeed. You don't ever interrupt the Safety Rangers' marching, you see interrupting the Safety Rangers' marching undermines authority. It demonstrates impertinence, disrespect, laziness. You know it's not nice to interrupt the Safety Rangers' marching. That's it, you're suspended for three days! Go home right now! Back home, Lawson's dad scolded Lawson. Lawson's dad: Erwin, how dare you interrupt the Safety Rangers' marching?! You know it's rude and disrespectful! That's it, you're grounded, grounded, grounded for three days with no computer! Go to your room now! Lawson went to his room, crying. Lawson: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! CAST Eric as Lawson, Safety Rangers 1 and 9 Steven as Captain "Brad" Bradley, Safety Rangers 5 and 14 Paul as Safety Rangers 2 and 10 Evil Genius/David/Zack as Safety Ranger 3 Joey as Safety Rangers 4 and 13 Alan as Safety Rangers 6 and 12 Dave as Safety Rangers 7 and 13 Simon as Safety Ranger 11 Wiseguy as Miss Finster, Principal Prickly and Mr Lawson (Lawson's dad) Category:Lawson's grounded days Category:Grounded Stuff